Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection
Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection is the online compartment of Super Smash Bros. Clash. It's generally been improved upon greatly from the previous game and is quite enjoyable, with a wide variety of new modes added in. The netcode is also planned to be improved, with lagging being a bit less of a nuisance. Obviously, before playing in the mode you need to make sure your internet is set properly. No content in the game is exclusively obtainable online, but some offline content can be obtained online. Downloadable content is obviously only obtainable if you have internet access though. As always keep inmind the game isn't really in production and thus this is just some ideas. As always, click the actual article link for more details on the mode, should an article be available. Clash Randomly In this mode, you can fight anyone currently connected to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, whether you know them or not. The matches may or may not matter. Some of the modes available here are: *Basic Clash - The generic random mode. This lets you fight anyone who is on Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. You can set up a room, and after that either look for people who frequently fight with a similar ruleset to invite or wait for someone to find or be assigned your room and join in. *Team Battle - The other generic random mode. What you can do with it is similar to the above, except it's for teams. Also new is that you can have an offline buddy join in and both of you can look for a team to fight, although like in Brawl's Team Battle you can just have your partner be from somewhere else. *Ranked Clash - The main mode of random Clashing. In here, you fight other people in 1-on-1 duels under a competitive rule-set which has way less customization than a normal random Clash. If you win, you gain some SP (Smash Points) which will have you rise up the ranks. If you lose, you end up losing some SP, though. You have two different SP ratios: One for you overall and a ratio for each single character on the roster. *Ranked Team Battle - Lets you play Team Battles ranked. In this version, though, you have to have an offline buddy tackle the mode with you and SP is only kept account for you as a whole, due to the huge amount of possible combinations. *View Ladder - Lets you view the current Ranked Clash... well rankings, for overall players, single players, teams players, and for each seperate character in normal ranked matches. You can also view some other stats for Ranked here, such as how many games have been played recently, your personal stats, and your progress with each character. *Spectator - This mode lets you watch and take bets on previous ranked and basic matches. Not changed much from Brawl, actually. Clash with Friends In this mode, you can fight friends you have registered on your Friend Roster. You get friends by either exchanging friend codes or by accepting rival requests from the random modes. Some of the available modes are: *Clash - The basic mode. Very similar to the Basic Clash mode, but only friends can be invited to or join your rooms. *Home Run Contest - Lets you play Home Run Contest online obviously. *Multi-Man Clash - Lets you play Multi-Man Clash online, again, obvious. *Endurance - Once the modes are unlocked, you can play the All-Star Colosseum, Boss Strike Colosseum and Grand Finale Colosseums online. *Arcade Mode - Here, you can play through Classic Mode and have other players watch you. Friends can join in at anytime to interrupt the mode and fight you, kind of like at a real arcade. *Arcade Match - This mode will let you create a room that contains up to 8 players, and a varying amount of players will duke it out. The winner stays in, while the losers swaps places with a new batch of players. *Friend Roster - Add friends, accept friend or rival requests, manage your roster and do other things regarding who you can play with in this mode here. You can change your icon, title, message and taunt messages off or online via the Smash Tab instead of in here. Share Completely new to Clash is the ability to distribute custom-made content online, or download content from other people. The article linked to above contains more expansive details Some of the things you can do here are: *Upload is where you upload various content for others to view and download to their consoles. *In the Wi-Fi User Central, you can take a look at the various snapshots, replays and custom-made stages to see what you like. You can view, download, and recommend items, as well as check out a wall where the highest recommended items and items Nintendo has distributed via the Smash Service are stored. *Any downloadable content available will be purchasable here. Once that's done you can go to the offline Store to redeem the ticket for your content. *Lastly, you can take a look at just how much content has been uploaded, and even take a look at which characters and stages are represented for each. Options Of course, you may also set a view things regarding your Wi-Fi experience. *Spectator Options - Lets you control whether matches featuring you may be selected for view in the Spectator mode. *Smash Service - Lets you manage your subscription to the Smash Service, which can send you various content to your console daily. Category:Game modes Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection